Super Mario RPG 6: Revenge of the Fuhrer
Notice Hi this is 1-down mushroom the guy who made this page. I haven't been on this Wiki for months and remembered never finishing this page. I'm not going to finish this page or come back to the wiki so anyone can do anything they want to this page I don't care delete it, leave it, finish the story I'm not bothered. Bye. Revenge of the Fuhrer This shame was made by NintenNazi the main characters are Mario, Goombario, The Annoying Orange and Luigi. The main enemy is New Super Fuhrer Guy. The shame involves Turn based battles and Your Mom Jokes Prologue After the ending of Super Mario RPG 4: Revenge of the bad guys Nintendon't traded the license to the series for cheese. It was bought by NintenNazi who decided to make a sequel. Unfortunately the Nazi Party stopped teaching maths because somebody made the equation Hitler=Dead. They think 6 comes after 4 and now people are probably thinking what happened to 5. Actual Prologue NintenNazi used their powers to resurrect Fuhrer Guy and make him all powerful. Fuhrer Guys conqueres The Shy Guy Kingdom, Tellius, Evil Guy Tower and Germany. Meanwhile Mario was watching TV. World 1 Shy Guy Kingdom Goombario goes to Mario's Pad to get Mario to help fight the Nazis in Shy Guy Kingdom. Mario and Goombario are attacked by Sonic Fangirls who are angry at the other games in the series taking the p*** out of Sonic. Mario kills the fangirls and then goes to the Shy Guy Kingdom. The Nazis won't let you in so you have to insult them with Your Mom Jokes until they come out and fight you. Goombario: Your Mom's so fat when she stepped on the scales she saw her phone number. Nazi Shy Guy: Hey that's not very nice. Other Nazi Shy Guy: Hey your mom's so stupid she thinks 5 comes after 4! Goombario: ...... Fail. Nazi Shy Guy: Your Mom's so fat when she stepped on the scales it said "ouch"! The Annoying Orange: Your Mom's so fat she's an apple! Everyone: WTF! Orange: Hey Nazi! Nazi Shy Guy: What? Orange: I'm an orange! Nazi Shy Guy: No shit Orange: Hey Nazi! Nazi Shy Guy: What! Orange: Knife! (The knife kills the Nazis and Orange joins the group) You go in and are attacked by a Nazi Tank. After you beat the tank you have to find Fuhrer Guy. When you get to King Shy's Castle ( now called the Reitchstag ) Goombario and Orange have to beat the guards at Your Mom Jokes again. Nazi 1: You can't come in here unless you're a Nazi! Goombario: Your Mom's so fat when she goes to the cinema she sits next to everyone! Orange: Your Mom's so fat she's an apple! Nazi 2: Your Mom's a whore! Goombario: Real original. Nazi 1: Your Mom's so fat that she makes Free Willy look like a tic-tac! Orange: Hey Nazi! Nazi 2: What! Orange: You're fat, I'll call you Fatzi! Fatzi: That's not funny I have dieting problems. Luigi: Just like your mom she made lotsa spaghetti and ate it! Fatzi: Kill them! Luigi joins and you fight the Fatzis. Once you kill them you find out General Guy is now a Nazi General. He tries to kill you in his tank. When you destroy the tank he fights you with an MP40. Once he dies you get a piece of the Crystal Swastika which is the only thing that can make Fuhrer Guy beatable again. Enemies- Nazi Guy, SS Guy, Sniper Guy Sub-bosses- Tank, Fatzi Boss- General Guy NotiN Category:Best Shames